


Control

by homeiswherethehorroris



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Freak Show, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Love, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeiswherethehorroris/pseuds/homeiswherethehorroris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan comes home after being at an awards show. Fun times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: - Thanks for reading! Please like, comment all that fun stuff. Please send in requests (if you want) :)

Request: - can you do a story about you and evan (him not a character) being in a Dom/sub relationship? Wth lots of dirty talk and sex? Thank you

Sitting on your bed with your legs tucked underneath you, you sat watching a re-run of Dexter, trying to pass the time until Evan came home. Due to the release of the latest ‘American Horror Story’ season Evan was at an awards show, leaving you home alone on a Friday night. But right now, swaddled in the midst of crimson silk bedding, recently crumpled by your earlier antics, you felt blissfully content. Slowly the credits started rolling over the television screen, signifying the shows end, much to your disappointment. Stretching out a hand, you grasped the control, eager to find something else to watch. But before you could make your decision your phone sounded, the screen illuminating and notifying you that you’d received an email. After switching over to another channel you swapped the remote for your phone, seeing the email was from Evan. Your chest constricting with glee, you opened the message.

From: Evan Peters

Subject: Award Shows

Date: December 6th 2012 22:34

To: (Y/N)

It’s been brought to my attention how much I dislike award shows - so dull.

I’ve just hailed a taxi, and am on my way home.

I very much look forward to seeing you x

Hugging your knees to your chest you squeal inwardly, still dumbfounded as to what this glorious, breathtaking man saw in you. Not wanting to seem too eager, you waited a few minutes before typing your reply.

From: (Y/N)

Subject: Even when you win?

Date: December 6th 2012 22:41

To: Evan Peters

Not to sound selfish at all Sir, but I’m glad you were bored.

It’s payback for not taking me along with you.

You press send, not having to wait more than a second before your phone flashed again.

From: Evan Peters

Subject: Watch your mouth.

Date: December 6th 2012 22:42

To: (Y/N)

Careful (Y/N), my resolve is cracking.

How I’ve missed your sharp mouth, I intend to take it again before this night is up.

I’ll be home in five minutes, be ready for me.

Holy fuck, you think. Your throat grows dry and your heart beat quickens as you re-read his email. Shakily, you climb out of bed, padding over to the floor-length mirror you regard yourself. Clad in just your underwear and one of Evan’s old flannel shirts, you thought you looked acceptable. Although as a last minute decision you pull your hair out of its messy ponytail, so that it frames your face, remembering how Evan liked it down. Directing your attention towards the bed you’d just vacated, you went about trying to make everything seem presentable, plumping up the pillows and straightening the sheets. Pleased with your brief tidy-up, you padded barefoot through your shared apartment into the kitchen, placing the wine glasses you had collected in the sink. Switching on the faucet you started washing them, just as you recognized the sound of a key in the door. Staring straight ahead at the tiled wall in front of you, you listened to the sound of the door opening then closing, keys being dropped onto the dining room table, and eventually the soft echo of footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Trying to seem nonchalant you purposefully waited until you’d finished cleaning the last glass before turning around, being met with the sight of Evan leaning against the door frame, a bemused smile on his face. Your eyes meeting his, you took a moment to drink him in as you so rarely saw him in formal wear. He wore an all black, tailored suit complete with a matching skinny tie, the proportions fitting him perfectly and clinging to his body like a glove. As usual his long, blonde curls were falling into his eyes, making it difficult to see the beautiful, mahogany color they were, though you knew without a doubt they were fixed upon you. Like a lion stalking its prey, he slowly circled round the kitchen island so that he stood in front of you; cupping your chin in one large, calloused palm he tilted your head and pressed both your lips together. One hand at the small of your back, holding you against him, the other cupping your face as he expertly moved his lips against yours slow and steady. He pulled away all too soon, leaving you wanting more.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” he purred, his voice throaty, sending shivers throughout your body. “Especially after that email you sent me,” He ran his nose and cheek against the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent. “Go to our room, lie on the bed and stay there until I come to you,”

Excitement coursing through your body, you nodded. “Yes Sir,”

Dismissing you with a fleeting touch of his lips against yours, he turned away from you and busied himself with the contents of the fridge. Slowly you turned and went back the way you came, resisting the urge to skip out of pure glee. Stepping inside your bedroom once again, you waited until you were out of sight before tugging the flannel shirt up over your head and dropping it haphazardly on the floor, knowing it would please Evan. Shivering, you scooted onto the bed and positioned yourself in the middle, awaiting his arrival. Anticipation surges through your body, heating you from the inside out, despite the coolness of the silk sheets against your back. Ten minutes pass and still no sight of Evan; you wriggle impatiently, wondering if it was worth finding or even calling for him. You flush, remembering the last and only time you’d defied his orders, and quickly overlook the idea.

Suddenly the door opens and Evan walks in, holding a glass of red wine in one hand. Nonchalantly he halts at the foot of the bed, setting his wine down on the chest of drawers, before he begins to strip. First he shrugs out of his suit jacket, draping it over the back of a chair, and then starts undoing his belt. Pulling it free, he prowled to the side of the bed, holding it in his hand. “Sit up. Hands out,”

You did as he asked, watching in fascination as he threaded the belt through the buckle and tightened it, successfully binding your wrists together.

“Lie back. Hands above your head,”

Again you complied, your back hitting the silks once again, as Evan tied the other end of his belt to the bed frame. Briefly he tugged at your bonds to make sure they were secure, pleased with his work he began to disrobe again. Only once he was fully naked did he join you on the bed, crawling up over your body to straddle your waist. With one finger, he pulls down each of your bra cups in turn, pushing both of your breasts up, leaving them exposed and vulnerable to his touch. Bending down, he latches his mouth around one nipple, sucking and tugging on it, as his hand fondles the other rhythmically. You groan, body bowing off the bed, the sound quickly turning into a yelp as Evan pinched your nipple, none to gently. Whimpering, you met his gaze, shocking you once more into silence.

“I’ve obviously been too lenient with you, if you’ve managed to forget basic rules already (Y/N),” he scolds, running his fingernails sharply down your sides, as you shook your head in denial to his statement. Face impassive, Evan reached over you to grab his drink, the wine sloshing about in the glass as he brought it to his lips and took a deep slug. Eyes darkening from the drink, he held up his glass in invitation. “Would you like some?”

You nodded, eyeing the red liquid thirstily.

“Open your mouth,” he said, raising the glass to his lips again. You complied, watching as he leans down again and kisses you, pouring the crisp, sweet liquid into your mouth as he does. Rivulets run down the sides of your mouth when you part, panting softly. “Again?” he teases, making you nod shyly. He repeats the process once, twice, before replacing the now empty wine glass back on the bedside table. Emboldened by the alcohol, you writhe underneath him, barely enjoying the feel of it before he grabs you suddenly and flips you over, smacking you hard on the ass as he does. You gasp, hands twisted awkwardly above you, having to support yourself on your elbows, as Evan pushes your knees up, leaving you completely at his mercy. Abruptly Evan moves the gusset of your panties aside and pushes two fingers into you, testing your wetness, you hear him groan.

“I love how I’ve barely even touched you, and yet you’re so ready for me (Y/N),” He keeps the two digits wedged firmly inside you as he reaches over to the bedside table again, dipping his fingers into the drawer, he pulls out a condom and a pair of scissors. Pulling his fingers free, he tells you; “I do hope you’re not overly fond of these undergarments,” before snipping them off, bra included. Tossing your tattered underwear aside, he replaces the scissors in the draw, and then runs his hands over you, seemingly in no rush. Impatiently you push yourself into his hands, being rewarded with another sharp smack across your buttocks. As you catch your breath, you hear a crinkling of foil coming from behind, seconds later Evan is pressed flush against you, raining kisses along your back and shoulder blades. You feel his hand at the start of your hair, coiling it around his arm to the nape; he holds your head in place as he slowly enters you, pulling your hair simultaneously.

“Oh, please,” you breathe, another slap and yank of your hair.

“Quiet,” he hisses into your ear, biting at the shell of it. “Head down,”

You comply, dropping your head, as he pulls out just as slowly. Evan moves slowly at first, like usual, easing himself in and out of you, wanting to hear you beg for more. Suddenly he pulls out of you almost completely, leaving just the head of his erection nested inside your plush heat, before thrusting back in as far as he could, the strength behind his thrust pushing you up the bed. You cry out, feeling him press kisses along your neck, worrying your earlobe between his teeth. “Anything you want to ask me?” he teases, withdrawing again.

“Please,” you whisper, barely recognising your own voice.

He plunges back in, making you cry out again. “Please, what?”

“Please Sir,” you whisper, surrendering.

His pleased growl reverberated around the room, his free hand gripping your hip; he set a more familiar rhythm. Worrying your bottom lip between your teeth, you started to swing your hips back to meet his thrusts, sending him deeper inside of you. Keeping a firm grip on your hair, Evan trailed his free hand in-between your bodies, finding your clitoris he began to rub mercilessly. Pining loudly, you bucked against him, trying to dislodge his prying fingers but failing miserably, sending an orgasm rushing through you. Panting, your knuckles white from clutching your restraints so hard, you slumped into the bed sheets, drawing a chuckle from the male body behind you.

“You’d deny me my pleasure, eh?” He chuckled, then without dislodging himself from your body, rolled you over onto your back and undid your restraints, enabling you to touch him. Eyes locked on his austerely beautiful face, you reached between his legs and took him in hand, guiding him to the still slick entrance of your body. As you sunk down on him, his arms banded around your waist, hands in your hair still, his eyes so dark and dilated that they were almost jet black. Carefully you lifted your hips, sliding up a few inches before he tugged you back down again, with one large hand cupping your hip, the other finding the centre of your body once more. Pressing your mouth to his, you rocked your hips together wildly, riding the circling of his thumb on your clit. A familiar feeling had started to build inside you, causing you to grasp the sweat-damp roots of his hair as you cried out and came again, too sensitised from your previous orgasm. Using both hands, Evan commanded your rhythm, tilting you to an angle that allowed him to pound in and out easily. Meeting your eyes, his lost focus as his control fractured, climaxing with an animalistic growl, deep inside of you.

“(Y/N)” he breathed, wrapping his arms fully around you he crushed you to his chest, pressing his damp face into the curve of your neck.

You knew exactly how he felt. Stripped to the bone and irrevocably in love.


End file.
